


Just Don't Care Anymore

by bluexdays



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, F/F, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: “Come on, just one? I know you’re wearing it after all, Yubin.”“Alright, but you promise we’ll sleep after?”“Hmm…” Minji hums at her, but she knew there was something hiding behind that smile.“I promise, daddy.”
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Just Don't Care Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) 
> 
> this is short and I whipped this up literally today but yeah!! also dedicated to kiks on twitter @deukkae
> 
> if you ever see this, just know that we got you and there'll always be someone hating who probably can't even write themselves. so if you don't like smut then don't read it :) simple as that
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Jiu unnie…”

“You know we’re by ourselves, Yubin…”

“I know, I know, but you can’t just-”

“Can’t just what, baby?”

She breathes in sharply at seeing her suddenly drop to her knees, hands coming in contact with her knees and spreading her legs like nothing. She lets her though, how could she resist after all when her beautiful girlfriend is on kneeling just for her with that devilish smile taunting her. She could only hold her breath and grip onto the covers of their bed while trying to maintain her control. She doesn’t dare move a muscle the entire time and instead watches carefully through the growing lust filled haze.

Yubin lets out a shuddering sigh when she proceeds to bite her lip.

“Minji,” Yubin rasps out slowly. “We need to sleep, now.”

“But I don’t want too,” Minji whines pathetically and laying her cheek against her thigh. “I just want you to touch me.”

“Fuck.” Yubin groans out, a hand twitching to keep her in place.

“Come on, just one? I know you’re wearing it after all, Yubin.”

“Alright, but you promise we’ll sleep after?”

“Hmm…” Minji hums at her, but she knew there was something hiding behind that smile.

“I promise, daddy.”

There goes the last of Yubin’s control at hearing the name and gripping a fistful of the covers. Her eyes flicker down to meet hers while releasing a shaky sigh as Minji lets the blindfold fall from her neck. The tension that had occurred during practice had gotten the better of them, more specifically Minji than her. It led to them sneaking small moments behind closed doors and Minji suggesting her to wear _it_ today, and Yubin should have known better than to be led. Her priority was for them to rest and wake up early in the morning tomorrow, but that won’t exactly go as planned tonight.

Yubin hums to herself when Minji trails her hands up the inside of her thighs and closing her eyes briefly. The touch caused her skin to buzz pleasantly, only intensifying the desires she so badly tried to fight before bed. Naturally, she lets sits back a bit while spreading her legs some more as those hands reached closer to her zipper. Minji looks up at her, so submissive and _so_ needy to be used, but she still silently asks for permission anyway. Yubin only nods at her and tilts her head a bit, a few strands of her black hair falling out of place as she licks her lips.

It’s easy, they’ve done this way too many times to count, yet every time it does happen Yubin finds herself groaning in approval. Minji carefully takes her out and scooting closer into position as her other hands continues to grip onto her thigh. She already feels the wetness starting to ruin her underwear while eyeing Yubin slowly and taking in just how big she was. It sent a hot, heavy pulse down to her tummy and was ready to lean in until she was stopped shortly by her hair being pulled lightly.

“Daddy…” Minji moans at the zap of pain and only hearing Yubin chuckle at her.

“You forgot one more thing, babygirl.”

Minji nods her head eagerly while tilting her head back a bit and gazing up at Yubin. She lets go of her hair, silently pouting at her touch being gone, until she reached for the soft, silky material of the blindfold they used in their performance. Another wave of heat crashes into her and Minji has to bite her lip when the blindfold is stretched out and she knows what’s going to happen next.

“Let me know if it’s too tight.” Yubin murmured to her before closing her eyes with a hum.

Only darkness completes the entirety of her vision and becoming aware of how she is still holding Yubin and her body temperature steadily rising. She feels the hand return to the side of her head, caressing her hair gently before scratching her scalp teasingly.

“How’s that?” Yubin asked warmly and of course she’s quick to answer.

“Perfect,” Minji licks her lips gripping Yubin a little firmer. “May I start?”

“Oh, babygirl…” A gasp leaves her when she’s tugged in sharply and feeling something hard touch her bottom lip.

“You may.”

Without any hesitation, Minji finally leans in and keeping her hand wrapped around the base. She’s blind with no sense of direction, but with Yubin keeping a hold on her hair she doesn’t struggle much. It adds a thrill though knowing that she was completely at Yubin’s disposal and that whatever she wanted to do, she wouldn’t even know it’s coming and that exactly happens.

Yubin watches as perfect, glossy lips part and tongue sticking out under as Minji takes the tip in. She breathes in slowly while admiring the sight of dark red hard threading through her fingers and the way Minji tried to lean into her touch at the same time. She had a job though, and Yubin only lets her tilt her head some before she’s pushing her down firmly to take more of her cock.

A throaty moan of surprise is muffled as brows knit together just like her thighs did at the sudden aggressiveness.

“Come on, Minji…” Yubin warns her calmly and causing her to stiffen. “We haven’t got all night.”

She whimpers in response and slightly nods her head before going back to her task. An impatient Yubin will only leave her unsatisfied and that’s the last thing Minji wants to feel right now. So, she slowly takes a deep breath before lowering herself more and more, filling herself up with Yubin who praises her after.

“That’s it baby, keep going. I know you can do it.”

Minji feels another rush of warmth settle in her tummy and agonizingly spreading between her legs. She had to squeeze her thighs again at almost taking in the full length and gripping Yubin harder. She brings herself back up to the tip and was about to go down at her own pace, until she was roughly pushed back down with nails scratching her scalp once more. Minji arches her back some at the dominant way Yubin was handling her, feeling her cock fill up her mouth before it’s gone and then being led back down.

Yubin breathes out shakily as she watched Minji suck her off so well, _too_ well. The makeshift blindfold that snugly covers her eyes and only leaving her to see Minji’s lips and the way her cheeks would hollow out. God, she couldn’t get enough of it while resting her head against her shoulder and feeling the grip on her thigh tighten impossibly more. The lewd noises coming from her only seemed to increase in volume, the moans growing louder every time Yubin grazed the back of her throat and Minji had no choice but to take it. She chokes slightly with saliva starting to trail down the corner of her mouth, the sight absolutely sinful that Yubin needed to see more of Minji like this.

She tugs back on her hair this time and pulling Minji away. She doesn’t fail to notice how her tongue pokes out slightly past her lips and the small creases between her brows. She could already picture the lustful, half lidded gaze Minji would have if the blindfold had been off.

“Ride me. Now.” Yubin says, quick and firm.

“Okay…” Minji breathes out as she’s guided up to stand on shaky legs.

“Okay, who?”

Her legs almost buckle when a hand comes up to reach behind her and grab her ass hard.

“F-Fuck,” Minji tries to squeeze her legs helplessly. “Okay, _daddy_.”

“That’s a good girl.”

Again, she feels how impatient Yubin was while helping her take off her shorts along with her underwear. As she’s carefully sitting down on her lap, Minji’s biting her lip the entire time before she’s resting her hands on her shoulders. She knew what’s coming next, bunching up the flannel shirt she was wearing as something rubbed over her clit. She bites back another moan in time, but it doesn’t last once Yubin reaches lower and gathers some more of her wetness.

“You’ll take all of me, right, Minji?”

“Yes…” She practically whines out and trying to keep her thighs from trembling. “Y-Yes, please, I just want you already.”

“Don’t worry you’ll have me now.”

It’s instinct how Minji easily sinks down slowly onto Yubin, taking her inch by inch and feeling the delicious stretch pull her closer. She throws her head back with a moan much louder than anyone before as fingers dug her waist almost painfully and surely leaving marks. Minji doesn’t mind though, she loves the pain anyways as she’s being guided back up and promptly filled to the brim by Yubin. She cries out again and holds onto her flannel tighter, hips twitching forward in time so she can reach deeper.

Yubin leans in after her neck without a second thought, quick to place hot open mouthed kisses. Her grip on Minji never wavers as she starts to ride her at a steady pace that’s slowly picks up. She could only imagine how wet she is, and the absolute mess left behind on her cock. That causes Yubin to moan softly against her neck before biting down just as she thrusts up into Minji.

“A-Ah, Yubin!” Minji moans into the air and desperately clawing at her shoulders.

She growls lowly to herself, murmuring something about Minji’s being hers and then Yubin is meeting her hips just as eagerly. She could hear her breathing begin to grow uneven and the short huffs of pleasure spilling past her lips. Her skin is hot under her hands and it gives Yubin the urge to lower them from her waist, lifting them up before landing it back down. She feels Minji arch her back into her touch while still bouncing on her lap and trying to chase after the pleasure. It was already too much for her, she’s getting closer and closer every time Yubin hits the right spot and before she knows it Minji is coming down hard.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Her eyes roll the back of her head, movements becoming sloppy. “Harder, _daddy_.”

“Fuck, Minji…”

Yubin groans out against her neck and leaving yet another mark as Minji rides through her orgasm. She continues to thrust into her, trying to prolong it as much as she could while Minji keeps moaning right into her ear. She swallows roughly at the way she wraps her arms around her neck while aftershocks of pleasure washes over her. Yubin hears Minji sigh shakily one last time as she slowed down and leaned against her body.

“That was…” Minji murmurs raspily to her. “Intense.”

“Are you satisfied now?”

“Hmm, I am.”

“Good,” Yubin smirks to herself, grinding her hips forward and causing herself to push into Minji again who only lets out a slow, whiny moan.

“Because now, I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @jiu_soulieee


End file.
